Koncert nad dziką skałą
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 18 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Rozegraliśmy wyzwanie baśniowe. W sumie prowadził je Chef. Ostatecznie wygrali Thomas i Tatiana. Miała odpaść Isabella, a odpadła Judy, gdyż zrezygnowała z niewiadomych powodów xD Została 9! Kto dziś trafi do armaty? Pokazany został pocałunek Thomasa i Chrisa w stroju księżniczki. '''Chris: '''EJ, NIE! -.- Rozwalił telewizor. '''Chris: '''Chefie! '''Chef: '''Co znowu? '''Chris: '''Powiedz montażyście tego filmu, że już tu nie pracuje... ;) Chef poszedł. '''Chris: '''Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Domek '''Isabella: Po ostatnim zamieszaniu potrzebuję więcej sojuszników. Tina i Fatih są ze mną, ale kto jeszcze? Thomas i Tatiana mają swój sojusz, a Emily owinęła sobie Andreasa wokół palca. Hmmm... Może duet Markus i Ben. Isabella podeszła do Bena i Markusa. Isabella: '''Hej, co robicie? '''Markus: '''Urządzamy walki karaluchów. Jak na razie Ben wygrywa. Może się dołączysz? '''Isabella: '''Nie, dzięki xD '''Ben: '''To co cię tu sprowadza? '''Isabella: '''Mielibyście ochotę na mały sojusz? '''Markus: '''Piękna laska oferuje nam sojusz... :O '''Ben: '''A co? Myślałeś, że poza mną już nikt do ciebie się nie odezwie? xD Zgoda. Kto odpada? '''Isabella: '''Oczywiście, że Emily. '''Ben: '''Ale to by było dziwne. '''Isabella i Markus: '''Bo? '''Ben: '''Ona jest antagonistką, a zawsze w Totalnej Porażce antagonista zajmuje miejsca 1./2., 3. lub 4. '''Isabella: '''Czyli co? Z tego powodu głosować nie będziesz? (please) '''Ben: '''Głos na antagonistę opłaca się tylko w finałowej 3-4, więc nie. Isabella dała mu całusa w policzek. '''Isabella: '''No dalej, pomogę ci schudnąć ;D '''Ben: '''No dobra. '''Markus: '''Ej! :O A mi też dasz całusa w policzek? '''Isabella: '''Sorry, śpieszę się. Pobiegła. '''Markus: '''Szczęście masz. Las Tina i Fatih nieśli kosze pełne owoców. '''Fatih: '''Uff! Ciężko mi, a tobie? '''Tina: '''Ani trochę, może ci pomogę? '''Fatih: '''Nie, dzięki. Podzielimy się z resztą? Znam fajny przepis na owocowy koktajl czy zapiekankę z dzikich owoców. '''Tina: '''Nie, sami je zjemy, bo co znalezione to nie kradzione. :P '''Fatih: '''Spoko. '''Andreas: '''I co gotowi na wycisk ode mnie? Dziś będzie mój dzień :P '''Tina: '''Ty lepiej mi nie zachodź za skórę, bo wiesz? Wystarczy już, że Emily to robi. '''Andreas: '''Emily to jedyna normalna osoba. '''Fatih: '''Nienormalna* '''Andreas: '''A co chcesz się bić?! '''Fatih: '''Nie pamiętasz już, jak oboje byliśmy dręczeni przez Arkadego?! :/ '''Andreas: '''On miał rację co do ciebie terrorysto!!! -.- Tina przywaliła mu po mordzie. A on upadł. '''Fatih: '''Dzięki Tina. Spoko z ciebie kumpela. :) '''Tina: '''Spoko, ziom. '''Andreas: Pożałują, że mnie poznali! ;-; Polana Tatiana: 'To jaka jest ta niespodzianka? ;D '''Thomas: '''Za chwilę się dowiesz. Nagle przylatuje gość od pizzy. '''Thomas: '''Dobra... to ta. Daje mu kasę. '''Thomas: '''Częstuj się. Mniam, bo wszystko zjem :P Tatiana spróbowała. '''Tatiana: '''Mniam, z Hawajska. Uwielbiam taką. :) Dzięki. '''Thomas: '''Lubię, jak się uśmiechasz. '''Tatiana: '''Nom... bezcenne co nie? ;D Obsmarowała kawałkiem pizzy twarz Thomasa. '''Tatiana: '''Heh xD '''Thomas: '''Bardzo zabawne... Zrobił to samo Tatianie. '''Thomas: '''Haha! xD Ładna twarz xD '''Tatiana i Thomas: '(Śmiech)! Zza krzaków widziała to Emily. '''Emily: Ta dwójka jest za blisko siebie... dlatego muszą odpaść albo najlepiej umrzeć. Nienawidzę ich... ;-; Jak już Tina, Isabella, Tatiana i Thomas wylecą lub umrą to będę szczęśliwa. BŁAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Chris: Z Emily jest coraz gorzej. W pierwszym odcinku była nadzieja na przyjazną uczestniczkę, a teraz? To kopia Nikity czy coś w tym guście. Chris: 'Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! Wyzwanie, jesień '''Chris: '''Witajcie w amfiteatrze! Dziś wyzwanie muzyczne! :D '''Thomas: 'Śpiewają baby, śpiewają mięczaki, ale nie ja! 'Chris: '''Niestety będziesz musiał... no chyba, że chcesz trafić do armaty? ;D '''Thomas: '''No dobra. '''Chris: '''Pragnę powitać dzisiejszych gości specjalnych! Oni będą was obserwować... powitajcie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'ZESPÓŁ MUZYCZNY GŁODU I PRAGNIENIA!!! (Szok)! Chris: 'W składzie: Pan Golonka (lider teamu), Exel i Michael! Podchodzi wymieniona trójka. '''Pan Golonka: '''Moje uszanowanie! Dziękuję za zaproszenie. '''Chris: '''A zagracie jeden ze swoich kawałków? :) '''Pan Golonka: '''Może. '''Chris: '''A dzisiejsze Jury w konkursie muzycznym to ja, Chef i gościnnie Pan Golonka. '''Pan Golonka: '''Ale najpierw proszę o podpis! O to, że mogę tutaj sędziować. Dał Chrisowi jakiś papier, a Chris nie czytając go podpisał. '''Pan Golonka: '''Dziękuję, panu! Dał papier Exelowi. '''Pan Golonka: '(szeptem): Zanieś to do producentów tego syfu... mamy ich w garści... 'Exel: '''OK. Poszedł. '''Isabella: '''Chris! Na czym polega to wyzwanie? '''Chris: 'Śpiewacie wybrany przez siebie utwór, a nasza trójka go ocenia. Macie 30 minut na przygotowania... heh... a potem może być tylko zabawniej xD '''Chef: Muszę dać najwyższą ocenę Isie, bo boję się, że ją wywalą. Chris: 'No to... do roboty! Przygotowania Markus zaczął śpiewać. '''Ben: '''Wow, ziom! Super! '''Markus: '''Eee, tam. To tylko lata ćwiczeń. '''Tatiana: '''A jak nie umiem śpiewać :C '''Thomas: '''Na pewno żartujesz xD Zaczęła śpiewać. '''Thomas: '''Nie jest źle ;) '''Tatiana: '''Serio? Dzięki :) Pocałowali się. '''Andreas: '''Hehehe! Ale siara... Tatiana nie umie śpiewać xD '''Thomas: '''Ty kurwo! -.- Andreas zaczął uciekać. '''Thomas: '''I tak cię znajdę! '''Tatiana: '''Uwielbiam cię, jak jesteś taki twardy. :) '''Tina: '''I tak się tańczy! ;D '''Fatih: '''Bardzo dziwny, a za razem ciekawy taniec xD Thomas czemu nie ćwiczysz? '''Thomas: '''Bo wali mnie to :P '''Emily: '''Cóż... jaka szkoda, że chcesz odpaść tylko dlatego, że całowałeś się z Isabellą! '''Tatiana, Thomas i Isabella: '''WHAT!? '''Tatiana: '''Sorry Emi, ale nie nabierzesz nikogo na to xD '''Emily: '''Isabella jak tam twoja pioseneczka? xD W lepszym stanie niż sojusz z Chefem? ;D Isabella rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się bić. '''Markus: '''Uwielbiam walki babeczek :) '''Ben: '''A ja nie. Ben rozdzielił Isabellę i Emily. '''Chris: '''Koniec przygotowań! Zaczynamy show! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Jak pewnie widzieliście... na scenie amfiteatru śpi Yeti, więc postanowiłem, że będziecie występować nad tą dziką skałą! '''Thomas: '(Śmiech)! Dzika, jak mięśnie Jamesa xD Nagle widać było stażystę nad tą skałą, a kiedy zaczął fałszować to czerwone mrówki go oblazły. '''Stażysta: '''Aaaaaaa!!! '''Andreas: Thomas to debil. Tylko Emily mogę ufać. Z nią dotrę do finału. Chris: 'Golonka? '''Pan Galonka: '''Pan Golonka! Albo Ser Golonka! Czy to jasne!? '''Chris: '''Ok... wylosuj kolejność występów. Będziemy oceniać w skali 0-10. Pan Golonka wylosował. '''Chef: '''Oto kolejność: #'Tatiana #'Ben' #'Markus' #'Isabella' #'Tina' #'Fatih' #'Emily' #'Andreas' #'Thomas' Chris: 'Cóż, czas zacząć. ;) Ona marzy o karierze prawniczki i jest agentką... oto Tatiana! Tatiana weszła na skałę. I zaczęła śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIy3n2b7V9k Thomas bił brawo. '''Tina: '''Nawet fajne. '''Chef: '''Słabe* 3/10. '''Chris: '''Nawet, nawet... przyjemne 8/10. '''Pan Golonka: '''3/10. '''Chris: 'Łączny wynik dla Tatiany to '''14/30! Tatiana: '''Może być :P '''Chris: '''On marzy o spaleniu 1000 kalorii i jest zagorzałym fanem sportu... oto Ben! Ben pojawił się na skale. I zaczął śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNVkkjxfA0Y '''Ben: '''Uff! W końcu, ale się zmęczyłem. '''Chef: '''4/10. '''Pan Golonka: '''4/10. '''Chris: '''4/10. Wow, ale zgodność xD Wynik Bena to '''12/30! Ben: '''Super. '''Chris: '''On marzy o zostaniu olimpijczykiem i jest bogatych ziomkiem... oto Markus! Markus wszedł na skałę. I zaczął śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCsai7Min-0 '''Chef: '''Zbyt ciekawe to to nie było... ale niech ci będzie. 6/10 '''Pan Golonka: '''5/10. '''Chris: '''Dam 7/10. Markus - '''18/30! Markus: '''Powodzenia dla pozostałych życzę! '''Tina: Oprócz Emily. Chris: '''Ona marzy o chłopaku i jest typową dziewczyną xD Oto... Isabella! '''Isabella: '''Co mi szkodzi... ośmieszę się przed TV. xD Zaczęła śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fGLiIvKKys '''Chris: '''10/10! '''Pan Golonka: '''Co? (please) 2/10 '''Chris: '''A u mnie połowicznie 5/10. Isabella - '''17/30! Chef: Kurde! :/ Chris: '''Ona posiada wiele talentów i nienawidzi podłych ludzi... oto Tina! Zaczęła śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7Vjkn2bD1E&index=1&list=RDX7Vjkn2bD1E '''Chef: '''Co wy macie do tych chorwackich klimatów? 6/10 '''Pan Golonka: '''6/10. '''Chris: '''Eee... nijakie. 3/10. Tina - '''15/30! Tina: '''No proszę :/ Myślałam, że bardziej docenicie. '''Chris: '''On jest kucharzem i pochodzi z Turcji oto... Fatih! Wszedł na skałę. Zaczął śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=See546C_hIM&list=RDSee546C_hIM&index=1 '''Chef: '''No w końcu coś się zaczyna dziać. 8/10 '''Pan Golonka: '''Dobre to było. 8/10 '''Chris: '''Zgodzę się. 8/10. A łączny wynik to '''24/30! Fatih: '''Dobry wynik. Super! '''Chris: '''Ta osoba jest nieobliczalna i ostra... oto... Emily! Weszła na skałę i zaczęła śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drEWly7X1Mg&list=RDdrEWly7X1Mg&index=1 '''Jury: '''Wow! '''Chef: '''Super. 10/10. '''Pan Golonka: '''Ok. 10/10. '''Chris: '''Fajne! 10/10! '''30/30! '''Czyli na pewno Emily wygrała i ma nietykalność. '''Tina: Kurde, głupi ma zawsze szczęście... ale niech sobie za wiele nie myśli. Emily: '''Ha! :P '''Chris: '''On jest skoczkiem narciarskim i marzy o tym, by być najlepszym oto... Andreas! Wszedł na skałę i zaczął śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY&list=RD04854XqcfCY&index=1 '''Chris: '''Super! Jakie oceny? '''Chef: '''10/10! '''Chris: '''10/10! '''Pan Golonka: '''9/10. '''Chris: '''A więc 1 punktu do zwycięstwa zabrakło :P '''29/30! Andreas: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!! '''Thomas: '''Frajer xD '''Chris: '''I ostatni wykonawca... udaje twardego, a tak naprawdę kocha się w... Thomas rzucił go mikrofonem. '''Chris: '''Auaa!!! Oto... Thomas! '''Thomas: '''Nie będę śpiewać! '''Chris: '''Twój wybór. :P '''Tatiana: '''Nie! Thomas proszę! Zaśpiewaj! '''Thomas: '''To nie moja działka i tak nikt tego gatunku nie słucha. :P '''Tatiana: '''Nie, uwierz w siebie. Proszę! Pocałowała go. '''Thomas: '''Zrobię to! '''Thomas: Ona po prostu potrafi mnie zmotywować :) I tak to co za chwilę usłyszycie polegnie. Thomas wyrwał Chrisowi mikrofon. Wszedł na skałę i zaczął śpiewać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nhp8cRCKS_w Chef: '''To było zajebiste! 10/10! '''Pan Golonka: '''Fajne. 10/10! Chris pił brawo. '''Chris: '''Nieźle Thomas! 10/10! Czyli razem '''30/30!!! Thomas i Emily wygrywają dziś wyzwanie!!! Andreas: 'Ale ja powinienem wygrać! Thomas nie zasłużył -.- '''Chris: '(ziew)! No dobra... widzimy się na ceremonii. '''Ben: Czyli co? Byłem dziś najgorszy. Szkoda. Poza tym ten cały gość Golonka jest ode mnie 2 razy większy. Zauważyliście to? xD Thomas: To zasługa Tatiany. A ten Andreas jeszcze dostanie ode mnie nauczkę... ' Ceremonia, Zima '''Chris: '''Emily i Thomas są nietykalni, więc jako pierwsi otrzymają pianki! Rzucił im. A potem spojrzał na głosy. '''Chris: '''W grze pozostają również... ... ..Markus! ... ..Tatiana! ... ..Ben! ... ..Isabella! ... ..Fatih! Zostają: Tina i Andreas - A ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Tiny! Andreas wylatujesz! Andreas: '''CO!? :O '''Thomas: '''Jajco! :P '''Tina: '''Ha! xD Dobre... nara :P '''Andreas: '''Przecież ja jestem zawodowcem! Zapłacicie za to! Chef go zabrał do armaty. Po chwili słychać było wystrzał z armaty. '''Chris: '''Uuu... głośno xD '''Isabella: Emily zdobyła nietykalność, więc pozostało zagłosować na Andreasa. Zasłużył sobie. Nie będę tęskniła. Chris: 'No to jest was 8 na mojej wyspie Pahkitew! :D Nagle przychodzi na ceremonię zespół muzyczny "Głodu i Pragnienia". '''Pan Golonka: '''Heheh xD Chciałeś powiedzieć mojej wyspie Pahkitew! :D '''Chris: '''Ej, co wy tu robicie? Zapłaciłem wam. '''Pan Golonka: '''Oj... ogłoszę tylko, że nie możesz rządzić mną na mojej wyspie ;) '''Chris: '''Co? xD Ona jest moja i nawet to potwierdzone jest :P Pan Golonka pokazuje papier, który Chris podpisał. '''Chris: '''To nie był przypadkiem papier na twoje sędziowanie? '''Pan Golonka: '''To papier, który sprawia, że ta wyspa jest od dziś... MOJA! MOJA! MOJA! '''Uczestnicy: '(szok)! 'Pan Golonka: '''A to znaczy, że wasze show... wasz syf zwany Totalną Porażką zniknie na zawsze! (demoniczny śmiech)! I powstanie moje show!!! :D '''Chris: '''Chefie -> Na nich! Chef pogiegł w ich kierunku. '... Po paru minutach widać Chrisa, Chefa i ośmiu zawodników związanych silnym sznurem na tratwie. Chris: '''Co zamierzacie z nami zrobić!? '''Pan Golonka: '''Co zamierzam? (śmiech) Żebyście sobie popływali tratwą przez ocean ;D Rekiny pewnie czekają na was. '''Michael: '''Chcesz ich pozbawić życia? :O '''Pan Golonka: '''Są dla mnie ciężarem. No cóż... Michael... odepchnij ich od brzegu. Michael wykonał polecenie. '''Pan Golonka: '''A teraz czas na świętowanie! A od jutra zaczynamy moje nowe show! ;D Miłych ostatnich chwil życia (pomachał do odpływającej tratwy) Poszli. Tymczasem u ludzi na tratwie... '''Chris: '''Co teraz z nami będzie? I co będzie z tym programem? :'( Kiedy umrzemy? '''Uczestnicy i Chef: '''Zamknij się Chris! -.- '''Chris: '''Mimo wszystko... :/ To wciąż będzie... '''Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew